Aftermath
by lollzie
Summary: Set after Cyberwoman. What if Ianto just can't handle it anymore. He loved Lisa and now she's dead, there really is no need for him to live anymore... or is there. Possible oneshot or multi chapter fic. You decide
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my version of a what if, at the end of Cyberwoman. This idea has been popping out at me for ages now and I've finally decided to write it down. **

**Hope you like it!**

"We can be upgraded together,"

BANG, BANG BANG BANG BANG.

The delivery girl's body fell to the floor. Her eyes wide open in shock. She hit the conversion unit first then slumped to the floor, her body quivering, then finally stopped. Lisa was finally dead.

Ianto stared at shock at the bodies of his beloved. Fresh tears streaming down his face. Turning around to look at his team, they at least had the decency to look guilty about what they had just done.

His body was heavy, numb. But then he felt the cold metal in his hand. He felt his gun. The gun he thought he dropped as the Torchwood team pumped bullets into Lisa.

As he was staring at the weapon an idea surfaced to his mind. He had to do it, there was no reason for him to live any more, might as well get it over with.

Bringing the gun up so it was aimed at the rest of the Torchwood team. They looked shocked, but stepped back so they were out of target.

This was Ianto's chance, he ran straight past them, gun still in hand, digging into his palm. He didn't have long to get away, already he could hear the loud footsteps behind him. But he had got a good lead on them and he wasn't slowing down. As he reached the main area of the hub he had a terrible stitch in his side and could barely breath but he couldn't stop now. For Lisa's sake.

Finally he got to the Plass just by the invisible lift. He waited till the team were there, close enough to see him but none of them had forgotten he was carrying a gun and they all knew he wasn't afraid to use it on any of them is they got in the way.

They had created a large circle around him so there was no way to escape but none of them knew what he was planning to do, but they all got the idea as he lifted the gun to under his chin.

"Ianto don't do this," Gwen said as calmly as she could. Nearing ever so slightly as she could to the Welshman.

"Do you remember this Jack? Do you remember, 2 months ago Suzie Costello stood in this very spot and put a bullet through her brain."

"No, don't do this." Jack shook his head. "Calm down and put the gun down. We can go into the hub and talk it through." It was a long shot by far but Jack really couldn't lose Ianto, not so soon after Suzie. Ianto was a good worker, good at his job, but he was right, Jack never had queried into his outside life. So the archivist had hid Lisa, closed himself off to everyone. Put up a barrier, made himself invisible. And that was so wrong. Jack hadn't bothered with Ianto, yet he was in charge for God's sake he should know about his team mates lives. He should of cared. But he didn't and now it might be too late.

"You killed her."

"I couldn't do anything about it, she was too far gone into the transformation."

"I loved her, I was going to propose to her, ask her to marry me. Go to our favourite little restaurant just down the road, then go to my flat and ask her there. I was going to ask her the day the battle happened."

"I'm sorry Ianto but Lisa Hallet died when the cybermen turned her conversion unit on."

"If I do this I'll be with her forever."

"There's nothing there Ianto, just darkness. You won't see Lisa. You'll just be in the darkness, forever and ever" It was a low low. Jack knew that, he regretted the words as soon as they fell out of his mouth. No-one should have to know what death was like. But he needed to scare Ianto out of the idea or at least to pause and properly think about it. Because Jack knew, deep inside Ianto didn't want to die, he still wanted to live but the young Welshman wasn't thinking with his head any more, he was thinking with his heart and that was saying, no that was screaming that he had to be with Lisa.

"How do you know? You're never dead long enough, never properly dead, It might be different for me?"

"I really doubt it. Don't do this Ianto. We can help you get through the pain, it will be all right."

"It will never be all right Jack. I loved her, but I suppose you don't know the meaning of that word." And then Ianto Jones pulled the trigger, his body fell to the floor, blood flowing freely from the head wound.

**So do you love it, hate it let me know. I might do this as a one shot alternate ending thing but if you want I'll carry this story on as I have a few more ideas up my sleeve for this. **

**Lollzie xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

The team stared shocked at the young coffee boy's body. "Owen, Toshiko get a body bag, it will be light soon we don't want any one to see this." Jack was on automatic now. He couldn't believe Ianto had just killed himself. He was too young for his life to have ended. He looked away, the archivist's body paining him even more. He had failed another member of his team. First Suzie, now Ianto, who next Owen? Tosh? Gwen?

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Tosh and Owen climbed off the invisible lift into the hub. Owen headed to the Autopsy bay where he knew a spare body bag was kept. Tosh sat down at her desk staring at a picture of the whole team. It was taken shortly after Gwen had joined, they all looked so happy, even Ianto.

It had been taken randomly, Gwen and Owen had just returned a weevil in tow with them, she was emailing Unit about recent rift activity Ianto was brewing up a fresh batch of his wonderful coffee and Jack was in his office doing whatever it was Jack did.

Apparantily that day, it was looking through all the junk in his desk as he had come out of his office smiling like a 5 year old would if they got told that they could have the puppy they had always wanted. Although Jack hadn't found a new puppy, he had in fact found a dusty camera. Spending the whole day snapping pictures of the team seperatily as they worked. It was only at the end of the day did he demand to have a whole team picture. They were all sat on the old sofa; Jack in the middle with her and Gwen on either side of him. Owen sat on one of arm the settee. Ianto had waited for them to all get comfy before pressing the capture button.

Jack had then asked why Ianto didn't use the timer, as he was a part of the team too. So he should therefore be in the picture. Ianto's only reply was that he didn't see it. A valid excuse at the time but now Tosh realised that he didn't feel like the team. He was only still working for Torchwood because it was the only way to keep Lisa safe and alive. So why should he be on the photo. Ianto had then _found the timer button_ and when he pressed it ran to the spare arm of the sofa.

Everyone was smiling. But now she looked closely at the picture she saw the hurt in Ianto's eyes. His mouth might have been smiling but his eyes sure weren't.

"Who would have thought that he was hiding something so big eh?" Owen's said gravelly. Tosh jumped slightly, she hadn't heard Owen climb up the autopsy stairs and get to her. "Could you bring this up," gesturing to the empty bag. "I've got to get the autopsy area ready. Procedures and all."

Tosh nodded, and stood up. Carrying the bag she got on the lift and made her way to the Plass.

"Owen's down in the main hub, getting everything ready." She explained to Jack when she got up to them again.

"What for?" Gwen asked.  
"We need to do an autopsy on him." Jack said as calmly as he could.

"Why, we know how he died. He bloody shot himself" Tears freely pouring down her face again.

"Yes but we don't know what other damage Lisa did to him when she flung him across the hub. It's standard procedure Gwen."

"Let's just get him ready and into the hub," Tosh the voice of peace. They shouldn't be fighting at a time like this and both of them felt immediately guilty afterwards.

"Right," Jack nodded and picked up Ianto's body.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Owen sighed as he started to sterilize some of the equipment he would need. The scalpel he used to stab Lisa was on the floor caked in dried blood. He picked it up and threw it in a bowl of water. It was going to take a long time to clean up this and an even longer time forgetting about it.

He heard some fumbling above him and when he looked up he saw Jack in the middle of the lift, holding the body and Tosh and Gwen either side of him. The Welshwoman was holding the body bag, God knows why Jack didn't use it. Owen didn't question him though and waited till Jack had carefully placed Ianto on the Autopsy table before beginning.

He placed a tape into a recording cassette after he was sure it was a new one and waited for everyone to leave the main area of the bay before pressing the record button. "The time is 2:45am. This is Dr Owen Harper autopsy on Ianto Jones. 24 years of age." Jack looked away. He was so young, he shouldn't be working at a place like this. He shouldn't be dead. Not so young. People always said if you worked at Torchwood you would die young but not this young. He still had a life to lead. "Torchwood Officer 472. Time of death approximately 2:20am. Autopsy begins." Owen lifted up his surgical mask as Tosh too looked away. Picking up the first needed device Owen turned back to the young man's corpse. Just as he was about to make the first incision a loud gasp was heard. Jumping back almost a foot he heard from a very male, very welsh voice "What the fucking hell is going on?"

**Again a very short chapter, I'm sorry but they should start getting longer sooner. **

**And remember reviews = faster update + happy Lollzie **

**Lollzie xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness had surrounded him. Every where. No light, just no nothing. At first glance Ianto thought he was alone, but then he felt the tell tale signs of being watched. The hairs on the back of his neck rose up giving him goosebumps. But he didn't shiver from the chill like he once would of done. He didn't feel it any more, in fact he didn't feel anything any more. No pain. Just darkness. Just like Jack had said. Before he had time to linger on to the past he felt it again. Or heard it. He wasn't entirely sure. All he did know was that he wasn't alone in the darkness. There was something there, something waiting. He didn't know how long he had been in the darkness, seconds, minutes, days, months, years, eternity?

Ianto didn't know any longer and if he was being honest, he wasn't sure he cared. But all the time he was in the darkness he was never alone. Something was watching him. But he didn't try to find out what that thing was. He never chased after it. In return It never came any nearer to him.

Ianto sat in the darkness. Not because his feet were tired, he couldn't feel anything so that would be impossible. He sat down because it was something to do. Like he was waiting for something., what for? He didn't know. Is this what death is. In the darkness forever, with no-one else but you and something watching you in the corner. Ianto hadn't been expecting this. He didn't know what he was expecting but it wasn't this.

When he was younger he thought when he died he would get sent to heaven. With fluffy white clouds and shining pearly gates. He would be reunited with his family and they would celebrate and laugh and just generally have a ball all of the time. Maybe sometimes if he wasn't too busy God would pop round for a visit. But only if he didn't have anything else planned.

Of course he stopped believing in that as he got older. He wasn't sure what he believed, in some ways he always believed in heaven. Okay maybe not the pearly gates and fluffy cloud crap but he had always thought that you got to see the ones you love when you died. Be in a special place.

But no, this was nothing. He hadn't seen any of his loved ones. His Grams, his Ma, his Tad, his Lisa...... Lisa. Her beautiful face swam into his mind. She was so perfect in every way. This was why he was here, to be with her. But where was she. Not where he fucking was. Ianto growled annoyed.

They had been fine before the battle. Actually they had been better than fine. Brilliant in fact.

He remembered the first time they met. Ianto had been sent from the his floor, the research department to the labs to gather the latest results on retcon. As he was carrying them back down to his department he had crashed with Lisa. She had insisted to buy him lunch to make up for it and the rest as they say was history.

Ianto knew he loved her. He didn't know when he had realised. Maybe it was on a date, making love to her, or maybe just drinking coffee and talking about random stuff.

He remembered going to the jeweller's and picking out a ring. It was perfect just like her. It was a simple gold band but also held a diamond. A real one not one of those fake ones you could get cheap. He would always get the best for her, hell the Torchwood salary wasn't exactly small but even if he barely earned any money, he would still have gotten that ring for her, even if it took him ten years to save up for it.

They were all special moments that he would always hold in his heart forever. And no matter how long he was in the darkness, with no-one else but him, he would never let go of these memories. They would; in time be the only thing keeping him human.

The thing was moving. He didn't know how he knew, but he just did. It was coming closer. Standing up he turned around. Nothing was there, just darkness. But the thing was definitely moving closer. He just couldn't see it. What was it going to do to him. He felt a sharp pain in his chest. How was that possible? He was dead, he shouldn't be feeling pain. The thing was coming closer and closer. Almost touching now. Ianto braced himself. The pain in his chest was getting worse. What was happening.

Then the thing whatever it was let out a low hissing noise.

"Nooooooo," it rasped. Ianto looked into the red glowing eyes and he saw the creature. He knew it was death as soon as he saw those eyes. And as Death's knarled clawed hand reached out to grab him. He felt like he was being dragged away, woozy. He couldn't move, his feet were stuck to the ground. A blinding light surrounded him. He closed his eyes instinctualy and when he opened them he wasn't in the darkness.

He was lying down and staring at a dirty white ceiling. He felt like he should recognise it. A masked figure moved towards him, a saw in his hand. It was only then did he realise he was only being covered by a small blanket. The figure looked similar and that's when he realised. He was in the hub, and Owen was about to start an autopsy on him. He sat up and simply said "What the fucking hell is going on?"

**I know, I know I said I was going to start longer chapters but I wanted to put what is happening to Ianto. Thank you so much for all the reviews. But I'm going to be cruel, because I know lots of people have read my story but not reviewed it so unless I get at least 5 reviews then I'm not going to update. Until next time **

**Lollzie xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Jack, Gwen and Tosh simultaneously jumped back when Ianto sat up. Owen's saw clattered to the ground. He pulled down his surgical mask. "What the fuck?" he asked to no-one in particular. "That's impossible, you're dead. I was about to do the bloody autopsy on you,"

"I guessed," Ianto replied dryly. "When I realised I was lying on the autopsy table and you were hovering above me, saw in your hand."

"At least when I die I'll stay dead tea boy," Owen snarled.

"Do you really think I want to be here?"

"Guys stop it." Gwen called out. They both stopped shouting at each other, but kept on giving each other evils, Gwen chose to ignore this. "Jack, how is this possible?"

"I haven't got a clue. Owen do a full body check on him. Make sure he's all right, then tell me. Also if he drops dead then-"

Ianto coughed loudly. "Still in the room,"

"Come on guys, lets leave them to it," The other three filed out to their respective desks, all of them eyeing the autopsy area with great interest.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"So tea boy, how are you still alive?" Owen asked as he pressed the cold metal stethoscope to Ianto's chest.

"How should I know?" Ianto shot back at the doctor.

As Owen shined his torch into Ianto's eyes he queried. "What was it like being dead?"

"Well there was a great shining light, like I was at the end of a tunnel, and I walked closer and closer to it." Owen looked at him. Totally believing Ianto and why shouldn't he? "When I got to the end there were these massive gates. I was standing on the clouds and then," Owen shoved Ianto.

"No really what was it like?"

"You shouldn't have to know these things. Otherwise it will haunt you everywhere. I can't tell you,"

"Tell me Ianto, I won't care."

"Are you sure?" Ianto asked. When Owen nodded he started to speak again. "There was nothing there. Just darkness. You were there by yourself, no-one else. I thought, or more or less hoped that I would be reunited with the people I love. But no, there was none of that." He wouldn't tell Owen of the thing in the darkness. He would tell Jack later on, maybe.

Ianto knew he was right in his decision to not to tell Owen everything as the young Londoner was now quite pale. "I told you I shouldn't have said anything about it,"

"No, it's fine. I've finished everything now, why don't you go to the conference room while I get the others."

"Owen in case you've forgotten, I'm naked."

"Oh good lord," Owen muttered. He then turned around and called to Gwen. "Gwen, could you go to Ianto's locker and get some spare clothes." As the Welshwoman stood up to leave Owen quickly added. "If he only has suits in there then go to mine and grab the t-shirt and pair of jogging bottoms."

A couple minutes later, Gwen had returned and gave the pile of clothes to Owen. When Ianto had changed into Owen's spare t-shirt and jogging bottoms he made his way to the conference room, the others all following him cautiously. When they had all seated Owen began.

"Ianto seems to be fine. Literally. If I didn't know better I wouldn't believe he had tried to kill himself half an hour ago. But he's completely healed. Remember how Ianto was covered in bruises and cuts, but now there's nothing. When Lisa threw him across the hub, I suspected he'd have a least bruised ribs. But there isn't anything. His heart beat is good and strong, he's reacting well. In fact the only strange thing is in his blood."  
"What's in there," Ianto asked.

"Your blood seems normal, but there are traces of this weird energy and I haven't got a clue what it is. But I have seen the same energy before in someone else's blood."

"Who's Owen?" Gwen asked intrigued.

"Jack's,"

"What, how is that possible." The American demanded to know.

"I don't know okay Jack. All I know is that Ianto has little traces of this energy in his blood, you however have much more. The energy in your bloodstream is much denser and powerful. In Ianto's there's barely any and it from my results there seems to be less and less every time I check. By my guess, it will all be gone in just under twenty four hours."

"Owen can I have a look at the blood samples," Jack asked his voice strained.

"Sure," Owen nodded and then brought it up to the T.V screen.

"Just as I thought." Jack said to himself. Then to everyone else. "I think it's time I told you something about my past." Everyone turned to him and started to pay even closer attention than they were before. None of them wanted to miss anything, as Jack rarely gave away any information voluntarily. "I originally come from the 51st century. When I was old enough I joined something called the time agency. Don't ask me what it is because I'm not going to tell you. I can't it's all in my past. Somewhere, where I don't go often. Anyway thing's happened and I ended up leaving. I became a con man. I had this," Jack held up his wrist. "A vortex manipulator, it lets me travel anywhere I want to any time I want. I travelled to the year 1941 and tried to con these two people. The Doctor and Rose Tyler. Except it didn't go to plan. Hell I almost killed the human race. The Doctor had a ship, that could travel in space and time. He called it a TARDIS. He offered to let me travel with him and I accepted. We travelled everywhere. In that time the Doctor made me human again. But then we travelled to the year 200 100 to a game station, circling around the earth. The Dalek's were there, so the Doctor sent Rose back to the 21st century as he knew that we wouldn't survive and he had promised to protect her. The Dalek's shot me while I was defending the Doctor and I died for the very first time. But Rose came back, she had looked into the TARDIS and absorbed the time vortex. When she came back she brought me back to life. But she couldn't control it, so she brought me back permanently." Jack was silent for a bit, remembering his travels with the Doctor and Rose. "Anyway, when Lisa threw Ianto across the hub, he was unconscious. Then she deleted me, when I woke up Ianto was right next to me. I kissed him to wake him up and I guess some of the energy transferred into him."

"So this isn't permanent right?" Ianto asked after a while.

"No like I said earlier, twenty hours at the most."

"Right," Ianto had his usual emotionless mask on but Jack saw that he was pleased that he wasn't immortal. Then it clicked.

"From now on Ianto you are not going to be left on your own. I don't want you harming yourself purposely, in the Plass you revealed what you wanted and now we know what to expect. Until we know we can properly trust you, you're going to be in the Hub at day, then either staying here or going to one of the others homes. At daytime you won't be working but recovering. You are not to work for an entire month. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Sir." Ianto spat, clearly not happy with the arrangements.

The Captain tried not to roll his eyes at his stubborn employee. Instead he looked down at his watch. "Right it's 3:30 in the morning. All of you go home and get some well needed sleep. Come in late tomorrow I'll call you if there's any trouble." They all nodded and stood up to leave. "Not you Ianto," Ianto slumped back into his seat sighing loudly. Once everyone left Jack said smiling, raising an eyebrow. "So wanna bunk with me?"

"In your dreams," Ianto spat, standing up going to one of the many spare rooms located in the Hub. Jack stared after the young man. Getting Ianto to open up and start to trust him and the whole team was going to be harder than he first thought.

**Told you this chapter would be longer :D **

**Hope you enjoyed and thank you so much for all the kind reviews. They mean the world to me**


End file.
